


A Sweet Surprise

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: “I’m just thinking," Nayeon said.“About what?” Mina asked.“About how you look like someone I would very much like to kiss.”





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

> Mina sat on the couch, reading her book—or, at least, _trying_ to read her book. It was difficult to focus when every time she lifted her gaze from the pages, she was met with Nayeon’s eyes staring back at her.

After ten minutes of rereading the same paragraph over and over, Mina had finally had enough. “Is everything okay?” she asked, setting down her book.

“Mm-hm,” Nayeon said, tilting her head and smiling. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” Mina asked, getting slightly nervous under Nayeon’s persistent stare.

“About how you look like someone I would very much like to kiss.”

The book slipped from Mina’s lap and fell to the floor. “I—_what_?” she stuttered, feeling heat rise to her face.

Nayeon just giggled, which did _not_ seem like an appropriate response to Mina. “I’d like to kiss you. Especially now that you’re getting all blush-y and shy,” she said as she stood up and moved until she was in front of Mina’s seat on the couch.

Biting her lip, Mina slowly raised her eyes to meet Nayeon’s. Mina was worried that she’d find a teasing smirk, but all she saw was softness and warmth on Nayeon’s face. “R-right now?”

“Mm-hm,” Nayeon said casually. “If that’s okay with you.”

“…Sure.”

Smiling wider, Nayeon brought her hands together in a silent clap and began leaning down toward Mina. Mina’s lips parted slightly as her eyes grew wider—until it occurred to her that people were supposed to keep their eyes closed during a kiss. She snapped her eyes shut and waited…

Nayeon’s lips made contact.

With Mina’s cheek.

…_Oh_.

Mina had expected to end up flustered after the kiss. She had just thought that it would be because of the feeling of Nayeon’s lips on hers, _not_ because of her embarrassment at completely misinterpreting the situation. Placing a hand on her cheek over the place where Nayeon had kissed her, Mina laughed quietly and pretended that everything was okay.

“How was that?” Nayeon asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

“Um…good. Very good. Thank you,” Mina said, giving her the most convincing smile she could manage.

The smile on Nayeon’s face fell slightly. “Good. I’m glad,” she said, looking down and rubbing her arm.

Great. Now not only did Mina feel bad about jumping to conclusions, now she felt bad about upsetting Nayeon, too.

…But if Nayeon was really upset with her, then why wasn’t she leaving?

Nayeon still stood in front of Mina, looking around the room and seemingly waiting for…something. What was she waiting for?

Unless…. No, it couldn’t be. But what if it _was_?

Mina thought for a minute. She could be about to make the worst mistake of her life. On the other hand, it could be the _best_ decision of her life. And she didn’t want to let fear get in her way anymore.

“Nayeon?” Mina said, standing up so that they were only a few centimeters apart.

“Y-yes?” Nayeon asked, taking a small step backwards.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About how I want to kiss you.”

Nayeon laughed. “Okay, silly girl,” she said, turning her cheek toward Mina and tapping her cheekbone expectantly.

Well. Now or never. Mina took a deep breath and touched Nayeon’s chin, tilting her face so they were looking each other straight in the eyes. Then she leaned in.

When Nayeon inhaled a sharp breath through her nose as their lips met, Mina worried that she had messed up. But Nayeon soon wrapped her arms around Mina’s waist to pull her closer, and Mina couldn’t be happier.

She was so happy, in fact, that she almost forgot about her book that was still laying on the floor, halfway crushed underneath Nayeon’s feet.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You look like someone I would very much like to kiss." 
> 
> A sweet gift for a sweet friend <3


End file.
